krazykomikzfandomcom-20200213-history
Al the Gator
Al is an alligator sandwich employed by Smitty's where his job is to be eaten, regenerate, and be eaten again and so on by customers of the restaurant. Work was hard and pay was not very good at all, but Al made the best of his situation and befriended another employee of Smitty's, a human named Bob. Al was always Bob's friend first and foremost, but through Bob he also met and developed different relationships with the likes of Bill, 76-Man, Mustachio and many more of Nowhereville's residents. During the Eye Monster War, Al did what little he could to help support his heroic friends defeat the invading Eye Monsters. After the war, Bill betrayed everyone by proclaiming himself the sole hero and shortly thereafter being elected President of Nowhereville. As Bill was Bob's roommate and closest acquaintance prior to this, Bob went on to spend more time with both Al and 76-Man, eventually replacing Bill as his roommate with 76-Man. It was during this time that many of the alligator sandwiches began to conspire against Smitty's by planning a strike. Al was still loyal to his workplace, plus he did not want to risk losing Bob, so he initially denied to be part of this strike, but his peers eventually pressured him to join in. The alligator strike blockaded the entrance to Smitty's and held picket signs demanding higher pay and more workers rights, among other things. When the alligators blocked Bob from entering, Al had enough and left. He did just in time, too, as all the alligators on strike were soon eaten by what newscasters identified as a "strange hairy creature". They were eaten whole, so they could not regenerate. They were murdered. This event shocked and outraged Al. Al traveled around the city afraid to be seen because he did not know why the alligators were eaten and was scared that the creature responsible would eat him. Meanwhile, Smitty's replaced alligators with crocodiles, and Bob hated the taste compared to alligator. He vowed to bring gators back to Smitty's, and search for his friend Al even though Bob thought Al was most likely among the dead and eaten alligators that were on strike. However, Bob was very relieved to have Al come knocking right on his door. Al asked for a place to stay, but since Bob already had 76-Man and Jeffrey living there he was scared the apartment would get too crowded; however they quickly worked out a deal where Al would supply some DNA so Bob could clone more gators to use at Smitty's, and Al could stay at the apartment. Bob ended up losing the DNA to Acorn Ball Monster Man who used it to splice himself into the new, meaner and badder monster known as Gator Corn Eye Mutant. Over the next few weeks, Al aided his friends yet again, this time to defeat a myriad of evil foes including Gerbil C (who revealed himself as the one who murdered the alligator strikers), Gator Corn Eye Mutant, and New 67-Man (who nearly killed 76-Man). The heroes prevailed again after a huge battle at the coliseum and celebrated. The celebration turned sour soon though as the 4 people in one apartment did not work, and arguments ensued between the friends. Everyone settled on a plan where Bob and Al would stay in the apartment together while 76-Man and Jeffrey would move together into a separate unit. Al also took Bob to get some of his alligator family members to bring to Smitty's, resolving that situation. Things stayed peaceful and prosperous for a good amount of time until the new President of Nowhereville, Small Athlete, and his bodyguard/consultant, the Duke of Mexico Big Athlete began an authoritarian rule of the city. They kidnapped people and built coliseums all over the lands, among other atrocities. Howard and No-Face enlisted the help of Bob and Al among others to defeat the regime, but it was quite a tough task. Former president Bill even returned and tried to help defeat the new president and regain his former friends trust, but he messed up the plan and was shunned even more. It ended up being No-Face who dealt the final blow that defeated Small Athlete, but by then the heroes had an even bigger issue: Rat TM 2.0. Rat TM 2.0, equipped with the illuminangle, proved much too powerful for all of them combined, but right when it seemed as though all hope was lost, Bill appeared again and shot a huge laser into Rat TM 2.0, incinerating him. Everyone thanked Bill but then quickly began fighting over ownership of the powerful illuminangle. Bob ended up getting it, but didn't need it since he already had the super cape, so he announced the Super Bob Sidekick Tournament where many heroes would fight each other in short battles for the right to become his superhero apprentice and get the illuminagle to obtain super powers. Al picked up wins against a few participants and got into the final triple threat battle against Bill and No Face. Al won with a series of vicious bites. When Al received the illuminangle, he grew a human-like torso and limbs and transformed into the mighty Alligator Man. Super Bob and Alligator Man were a team only for a short time before Bob decided to retire and have Bill move back in. Bob gave Al the super cape, which the gator held onto only as a spare in case the illuminangle was lost. Alligator Man went solo and began to engage in a rivalry with the newly resurfaced mastermind villain known as Dr. Doctor. He built a space ship to travel to Dr. Doctors home planet, the Eye Monster Planet, but his home-made ship was shabby and instead crashed on Fungus Planet.